


Which side is better?

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother and sister constantly fight each other, Even their respective fathers can't deal with these two, Sister shares the same feelings, The Antichrist brother really dislikes his sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Damien is a son of Satan and his sister is a daughter of Jesus and the two strongly dislike each other. Based on a conversation of my friends and I.





	

"How was school today, sweetie?" Damien stared at his mother as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off of the plate resting on the counter. "Funny you should ask. You know Nadine, right?" Nodding as she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she turned to look at the male. "She invited me to go to church with her on Sunday. Her father is a pastor."   
  
"Oh, that's hilarious!" Wiping tears from her eyes, Sarah tried to contain her laughter. "I'd like to see you walk into a church!" Glaring at his sister, he threw one of the closest items he could grab and aimed at her face. "Shut up you god worshiper." Missing it barely, she continued laughing as she walked into her room; The one place he couldn't get her no matter how hard he tried. "What are you going to do?"   
"I haven't figured that out just yet."   
  
Walking past her room, Damien stopped and stared in as he awaited for her to look up. Catching her view, he raised his hand and gave her a "friendly" middle finger as she gasped. He would've loved to wring her neck at the moment, but Sarah was smart and kept crosses in her doorway which prevented Damien from walking into her room without some major consequences. Damien, on the other hand, kept his room darkly lit with pentagrams and other markings which in a way had the same affect on his sister. Throwing his stuff down, he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling with a loud sigh. "I'm sure I could find a good excuse out of it. Somehow." 

" _We bring you this morning news as firefighters have just extinguished a fire that engulfed a local church. It seemed to have been set late last night but the cause has yet to be identified. We'll bring you more details as they are released"_

 _"_ Damien, You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" He smirked in response as he grabbed a breakfast burrito and tossed it into the microwave as he slung his bookbag over his shoulder and held onto one sleeve, allowing the other to dangle. "Depends what you think I did." Sarah walked out of her room in a usual outfit; One that covered as much of her skin as possible, a laced headband separating her bangs and the remainder of her hair, and a cross necklace along with a bible in her hand. Damien glared at her as the microwave began to beep signaling that his burrito was now ready to be devoured. "Can't you like, put the bible in your bookbag for one morning? Jesus freak." Rolling her eyes, she ignored his remark as she looked to their mother. "Obviously, he burned down the church. It was the only excuse his small brain could come up with to get out of going." Growing tired of their drama already, their mother rushed them out of the door as Damien grabbed his skateboard in one hand, holding his breakfast burrito in the other and Sarah met up with some of her friends from down the road.   
  
Stepping on the back of the skateboard flipping it upwards, Damien caught it in his hand as he threw the burrito wrapper into the trash can next to him and Nadine came rushing up to him. Her eyes showed her concern, and Damien could feel that something was bothering her and he knew all too well what it was. "You okay there, babe?" Shaking her head, she only seemed to grow more upset. "The church caught on fire last night, so now until further notice, church is cancelled on Sunday unless we can find another church to go to." Damien finally realized how much this had affected Nadine and her family, and he actually thought he had started to feel bad for causing the fire. "I'm sure things are gonna work out. Don't worry too much." He stated, ruffling her hair a little bit much to her dislike. "Tell you what, to get your mind off of it for a night, how about I take you out tonight?"   
"What?" She stared at him in disbelief. Damien wasn't too much of the affectionate kind, and he rarely ever showed emotion or offered to hang out with Nadine; She didn't mind this too much, since it worked for them and they had made it this long with this type of dating. "Yeah, I'll take you out for the night. We'll go wherever you wanna go. Dinner, a movie, whatever you decide."   
  
Damien wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, but for some reason he felt like he had to do something to make up for burning down her father's church and this was the first thing he could think of for now. Nadine smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."   
"Cool. 7 sound alright with you?" She confirmed, and the bell rang to signal the students to go to class. Now all he had to do was make it through the day, and survive a date night which made his skin crawl a little bit; He wasn't used to this whole dating thing like everyone did. As far as he was concerned, he'd be fine if there was hardly physical contact since if he wasn't careful, contact would hurt him if he made contact with anything cross or bible related. He'd have to get his mother to clean out the car beforehand though for him, since his sister had a tendency to "Accidentally" leave her necklaces or a bible in the car here and there and he'd find out the hard the way when she did. 


End file.
